Vision (Earth-12041)
, , formerly | Relatives = Ultron (creator) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Synthezoid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Kindt; Yves Bigerel; Ramon Bachs | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Infinite Comic Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Vision was originally created to contain Ultron's mind but instead got a heroes artificial Intelligence. At some point in time, Vision was among the Avengers in Asgard fighting off Frost Giant babies. Ultron Revolution While Vision was monitoring global from a super computer in Norway, he arrived to assist the Avengers in stopping Cobalt Man under Iron Man's request, with his help they were able to disable the Androids teleportation and shut it down. Later at Avengers tower, Vision had difficulty fitting in with the others so Thor took him to Asgard for him to understand the meaning of friendship and comradely, there he told Vision the stories of notable warriors who fought together through the various artifacts and prisoners. Ulik, one of the prisoners escaped and wanted revenge on Thor, however the Odinson was able to quickly knock him out with the help of Vision, he asked him if he now felt the bond of battle, though he felt something else while coming close to the Destroyer Armor, which is then reveled that Ultron had taken possession over Vision. using Visions abilities, Utron was able to gain the advantage over Thor by phasing his hand inside his chest, Thor however was able to call upon Vision to resist his control just in time, this however allowed Utron to take control of the many artifact within the vault as well as the Destroyer Armor instead. Ultron was then able to return to Earth with the unconscious Vision and Thor right at Avengers Tower. Vision and Thor were able to come to in time assist the other Avengers but his synthetic body was immobilized by the the Destroyers energy blast, Ultron then took Vision hostage while making his way to Stark Industries for Cobalt Mans teleporter, but was stopped by Thor's lighting which had inadvertently reboot Visions systems. Vision used his phasing to override the Destroyer and taking control. Vision flied over the waters having lock the Destroyers controls as he intends to imprison Ultron at the bottom of the ocean away from any technology knowing he himself might not return. As Vision leave the armor, he struggles to make it to the surface before he drowns, however he is saved just in time by Thor. Civil War Vision and a group of other heroes arrived under the call of Truman Marsh in stopping the Vector-5 Space Station from crashing, after the crisis, Marsh himself arrives wanting them to team up and replace the old Avengers as the Mighty Avengers. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Vision of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Vision of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by David Kaye * This version appears to be similar of of his MCU counterpart. ** It is possible that J.A.R.V.I.S. was also uploaded into Vision, as evidenced by having the same voice actor and J.A.R.V.I.S. having been replaced by Friday. ** Vision is shown to be worthy to wield Mjolnir. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultron Family Category:Flight Category:Robots